


New Level of Torment

by solarift



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarift/pseuds/solarift
Summary: Harry Hart has become the new leader of Kingsman.Being mostly confined to an office while pushing paperwork and having to engage in all the political haberdashery the title of Arthur has required of him, Harry can’t help but approach and endure this new kind of torment with a bit of his own... particular brand of humor.





	New Level of Torment

* * *

Without knocking Eggsy walked into Arthur’s office, grin firmly in place as Harry raised a brow at Eggsy’s rather discourteous entry. However, before Harry could start in on Eggsy about his ‘lack of manners’ (and be a hypocrite while at it, what with his shoes on the desk, crossed at the ankles as they were), he was cut off by the other side of his phone conversation.

“-yes, of course,” Harry said, agreeably, half his attention on the conversation at hand and the other half watching Eggsy’s every move like a hawk.

Eggsy sat himself down in front of his new boss, remaining quiet despite his growing amusement at the promise and warning sparkling behind Harry’s glasses.

“Yes, I rather think that seems fair. Yes, and you as well. Thank you, Mr. President,” Harry finished before hanging up.

Eggsy’s brows shot high as he gaped. “Wait, you was just speaking with the Pres-”

Harry cut in,hands folding across his lap. “How can I help you, Eggsy?”

Dropping it for now, Eggsy nodded his head in the direction of nowhere yet all around them. “Just stopping by to see how things were going. See you’ve gotten settled into the new space,” he said, just barely containing his shiteating grin.

Harry’s eyes narrowed in minor suspicion, though a moment later amusement clearly won out despite the ire brought on by today’s duties. 

“How very thoughtful of you. Dropping by unannounced and without knocking. Really, Eggsy, I’d thought-”

Eggsy’s eyes dropped down to Harry’s ‘nameplate’ as the elder man began in on his hypocrite spiel. Green eyes lit up upon his discovery and--Shit, he really just couldn’t help it anymore, his smile widened, now becoming all teeth.

“Funny how you mentioned all that rot about having an ‘open door policy’ at the meeting earlier this week but yer door always seems to be closed. Why’s that, Harry?” 

Eggsy watched _Gentleman Rule Number-WhotheHellKnows_ , in which a gentlemen that cannot speak the truth--and by way of that, owning up to one's own shortcomings--should simply say nothing at all.

Of which Harry put into immediate practice right there on the spot.

Eggsy burst out laughing as Harry fought the pink heat touching upon his cheeks.

“Love the nameplate by the way, bruv.” 

Harry laughed despite being caught, his grin now on par with Eggsy’s.

“Yes, I’m rather fond of it myself.”

* * *

**The end.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Xposted from my [tumblr](https://solarrift.tumblr.com/post/148047032832/new-level-of-torment).


End file.
